Persona 3: Naruto Editon
by AlexTheTransparent
Summary: The Story of Persona 3 told with Naruto Characters. NaruSaku and others. My first Story please be nice. T for safety might go to M if necessary.


**Persona 3: Naruto Edition.**

**Hey All I'm Alex, ZackTheBloodys Girl Friend, This is my first attempt at A fan fic so be nice OK, This is a story where i have take the characters from my favorite game Persona 3 and switched them with Naruto characters I hope you all like it!**

**I don't own Naruto or Persona 3! (Cries into Zack's lap as he pats my head.) **

**Ch.1: Burn my Dread…**

_Time never waits,_

_It delivers us all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_However limited it may be…_

_You will be given one year;_

_Go forth without falter,_

_With your heart as you're guide…_

_And always remember…Tempus Neminem Manet… (Time dose not wait.)_

A blond looked up as he heard the words in his head and decided to ignore it. He walked through the streets of a busy city looking at the street signs trying to find his way to the train. In his ears were headphones as he tried to separate himself from the world.

Another part of town.

A pink haired girl was looking at a gun on the floor, fear in her green eyes. Would it really work, would she be able to do it? She picked up the gun and started to breath heavy. She put the gun to her head and started to push the trigger, but stopped as the fear of death overtook her.

Back with the boy.

The boy was standing on the train as a voice came over the speakers. "We apologize for the delay the next stop is Iwatodi, Iwatodi next stop." He closed his eyes and wondered what brought him here. When the train suddenly came to a stop. "Iwatodi last stop, Iwatodi." The boy stepped off the train and onto the black train station he looked at a clock and saw as it was just at twelve midnight. The clock turned to twelve and the boys Ipod stopped working. The boy looked as the lights went off and the room went dark. "Heh…" was all the boy said as he moved to the door.

The boy walked through the streets of the boy walked the streets and looked at the coffins that lined it. He then went to his map on it was a strange symbol a circle that was divided into four peaces half black and half red. Looking from the map to the street he turned to an apartment building and walked inside.

"You're late." A voice said as he entered. Turning he saw a small child behind a table, he had black hair and bright blue eyes, he wore a white and black striped shirt and black pants. "I've been waiting a long time for you." with a snap of his hand the boy was in front of him "Now if you want to proceed…" He said as he gestured to a book on the table next to him. "Please sign you're name there." He said. "It's a contract don't worry all it says is will accept full response ability for you're actions. You know the usual stuff." The blond turned his blue eyes to a quill pen next to it. He picked it up and signed his name Uzumaki Naruto.

The boy took the book and started to step back as he did he said. "No one can escape time, it deliver us all to the same end. You can't plug you're ears and cover you're eyes." The world grew dark and only the boy's eyes shown there bright blue. "And so it begins." He said as he disappeared. "Who's there!" said a voice. As the blond turned. There stood the pink haired girl. Breathing heavy her hand on her gun as the blond looked on in fear. Pulling on her gun a voice cried out. "Haruno wait!" The two looked to see a blue haired white eyed girl standing there. The pink haired girl determined as "Haruno" looked at the girl with a smile as the lights turned on.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late." The white eyed girl said. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm one of the students who live here at the dorm." She said. "Who's he?" Haruno asked. "He's a transfer student. It was a last minuet decision to assign him here." Hinata answered. "He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boy's dorm." She said. "… Is it ok for him to be here?" Haruno asked the Hinata. "I guess well see." Hinata answered with a smile. "This is Haruno Sakura." She said pointing at the cherry blossom haired girl. "She'll be a junior this year just like you." She said. "Hey" Sakura said. "Nice to meet you the blond said with a smile. "Uh yeah… nice to meet to" she said. "It's late we should get some rest. You're rooms on the second floor at the end of the hallway. You're things should already be there." Hinata said. "Oh… I'll show you where it is." Sakura said as she lead Naruto up the stairs.

"This is it." Sakura said. "Pretty easy to find since it's at the end of the hall…" She continued. "Oh and don't lose the key or you'll never here the end of it." She said. "Any questions?" She asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head and said. "Yeah what was up with the little kid and the strange contract?" Sakura looked at him strange "Wha!? What kid… what contract?" Sakura stayed quiet for a second and then said something "Um… can I ask you something?" She said. "Sure Haruno-san what is it?" Naruto asked. "Was everything… okay as you headed here from the station?" Naruto looked at her and said "Nothing out of the ordinary." She looked at him and said "Never mind well good night." She said.

The Next Day.

'Knock, knock.' Naruto turned his head to the door and said "Who is it?" "It's Sakura can I come in?" she asked. "Yeah the door is open!" He said as he washed his face in the sink. "Hey did you sleep well?" Sakura asked. "Yeah I did thanks Haruno-san." He said. "Oh you can call me Sakura." She said. "O.k. Sakura, what is it I can help you with?" Naruto asked. "Oh, Hinata-sempai asked me to take you to school today, so you know the way. Are you ready?" She asked. "Yeah lets go." Naruto said.

The two stood on the train as Sakura finished a sentence the city came into view. Naruto looked on in amazement as he saw the town for the first time. He had not been in a big city since his parents died ten years ago when he was seven it was really a bit exciting. Naruto walked down the yard next to Sakura as the gate came into view. "Well this is it, Welcome to Konoha high." Sakura said.

**R&R Please, and Watch out for Konoha Hearts Arc 2 : Wave Hello and Naruto May Cry Ch 4 Out soon... Is that good Zack?**

**Zack: Yeah it's fine.**

**Alex: Yeah! (Dose the Happy Dance!) **


End file.
